


Gravité

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, albus potter - Freeform, scorpius hyperion malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius has his first kiss.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 19





	Gravité

Scorpius’s senses sparked as Albus leaned in close, lips brushing together, softly, barely, for the first time. The smell of his cologne, of the soft, strawberry scent of his conditioner, it made him dizzy, butterflies dancing in his stomach. That sparkling sense came back to him as he leaned into the kiss, Albus’s lips so soft against his. Breathtaking. He thinks. He knows. He thinks as he kisses him. He realizes he doesn’t want to ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
